<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki Smut Stories 18+ by DestinyXavier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276699">Loki Smut Stories 18+</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyXavier/pseuds/DestinyXavier'>DestinyXavier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyXavier/pseuds/DestinyXavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shot Loki/OC stories centering around our favorite Asgardian and a human woman named Eleanor. They are in no particular order and there is no defined plot. Each is just a story around the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki Smut Stories 18+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	I stood before the floor-length mirror of our room, twisting and turning my body to examine the lacy baby doll and heels my lover had left on our bed for me. The dark purple material clipped in the front and flowed at the sides, leaving my stomach open with a viewing of the matching panties. With this outfit came the black kitten heels, raising me from 5’1 to 5’5; almost 5’6. With my outfit on and my red-black ombre hair curled and fluffed on my shoulders, I left our bedroom and headed to the parlor where he was waiting.<br/>
He sat on the black leather couch, his arms resting on the top of the back cushions while his legs were open and relaxed. He looked at me when I entered the room, the sound of my heels echoing off the halls of our home. A large grin was gifted to me when he saw me. “There you are, my dear girl. You look ravishing in that outfit.”<br/>
I gave him a smile. “You picked out the outfit,” I told him. “You have impeccable fashion sense.”<br/>
“It helps that your body fits whatever I put you in,” he replied, his eyes raking down my body. “Your curves are glorious, darling.”<br/>
I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down at my thick body, almost doubting the validity of his words. I still wonder how I got this man, this god, to fall in love with me.<br/>
“Now, none of that self-doubting, Eleanor,” he said, his voice commanding.<br/>
I looked back at him, seeing the authority in his eyes.<br/>
He stood up and walked up to me, taking my chin in his hand. “This world doesn’t appreciate how you look,” he told me, his voice low; almost a purr. “You are beautiful, my love.”<br/>
“That’s just it,” I whispered. “You say that because you love me. Would you say that if you didn’t?” My eyes moved away from his but saw that he was already hard.<br/>
“Why concern yourself with what ifs, my dear girl? Why concern yourself with what those miserable mortals in your society think about your body?” He leaned forward, his lips on my right ear. “As you can see, seeing you like this makes me so hard, my darling. You and only you do this to me.” His voice danced on my skin, making my whimper in response. A soft chuckle came from him as he pulled back, still holding my chin. “Now, I have a request of you.”<br/>
“What request, my lord?” I asked, my eyes still gazing at his hard member pushing against his jeans.<br/>
“Eyes up here, Eleanor,” he ordered suddenly.<br/>
My eyes looked up into his, the mixture of blue and green gazing into my brown.<br/>
“There we are,” he said, a smirk on his face. “As I said, I have a request: Dance for Me.”<br/>
My body froze. “Dance?” I asked. “Dance how?”<br/>
“Funny you should ask, Eleanor.” He let go of my chin and turned me to the rest of the parlor. “I’ve made an addition to the parlor for the evening.”<br/>
In the middle of the parlor, replacing the coffee table currently pushed to the side, was a silver pole from floor to ceiling. I also noticed that all the windows were shut and covered, the lighting in the room dim and warm.<br/>
“Loki…” I began to say but I felt his lips on my ear again.<br/>
“Now, now, my lovely Eleanor, there is nothing to be nervous about,” he whispered with another purr. “Use this pole to dance for me. I want to see your body move and glide around this. I want to see the innocent little angel in my arms break into a seductive succubus.”<br/>
I felt the air in my lungs rush out before it came back in, fueling my body to move from his arms to the pole. My fingers grazed the metal as I walked around it, watching him return to his original sitting position. With a nod, he told me to begin.<br/>
I grabbed the pole with my right hand, stretching my body back to my arm’s length while my right leg curled around the pole. Using my left foot as a pivot, I spun around the pole, my red-black ombre locks falling off my shoulders as my head hung back. As I spun, I pulled myself closer to the pole-turning my body to have my back against the pole.<br/>
From this new angle, I looked at Loki through hooded eyes. His eyes were burning with lust and adoration, a proud smirk on his face. Looking over the rest of his body, it was obvious that his member was growing with more and more arousal.<br/>
My confidence grew from this sight, causing me to spin back to the pole and pull myself up off the floor. I moved my legs to wrap them around the pole to help guide my body down the pole-back to the ground. My heels clicked as my heels touched the ground. I let my head lean forward, my forehead touching the cool metal for a second before flicking my head back, flipping my hair back as I did another spin around the pole. I turned my hips as I spun, my left hand sneaking to the front of my top and undoing the clasp. As I completed my turn, I threw the top onto the coffee table, earning a groan from my lover.<br/>
Looking at him again, he now had his pants open with his member out and in his hand. He was stroking himself as I moved, his eyes watching my body. Biting my lower lip, I placed my back against the pole again and gestured with one finger for Loki to come to me.<br/>
He stood up, almost as if I had him under some kind of spell, and walked up to me. Once he was close enough to me, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him so that his body almost melded with mine. I rotated my hips, stroking his member with my hips and getting another groan from him. I did a quick turn and continued to rotate my hips, his member now in between the cheeks of my ass and giving him even more stimulation.<br/>
“Eleanor,” he moaned, his head dropping to my shoulder as his hands touched my hips.<br/>
“Feeling wam, my love?” I asked him, my tone rolling with a seductive purr as my entire body began an almost snake-like movement against his body. “I can feel your cock pulsating against my skin.”<br/>
He chuckled against my neck, his tongue tracing my pulse point. “You brought this out of me, my little whore. You dance so beautifully.” He placed a wet kiss on the column of my neck. “Your grace has no limits, my love.”<br/>
His tone, his use of such a derogatory word, made my body shiver and I could feel my own arousal between my legs. I let out a soft moan, one of my arms wrapped back and around his neck to keep his body close to mine as my rotating hips turned into thrusts; my right hand still on the pole.<br/>
“That’s it, love,” he groaned, his own hips beginning to thrust against me. “Give into your desires.” He kissed my neck again, his lips moving up to my ear. “How about I just take you here, against this pole, feeling you buck and thrust back against me as you try to hold in your moans.”<br/>
I whimpered, losing my voice as one of his hands moved down to my panties and pushed them down my body, causing them to fall around my feet.<br/>
His hand then found its way to my lower lips, his fingers brushing against my clit. “You’re so wet, darling. Has dancing for me done this to you?”<br/>
My hips bucked out of the thrusting movement I had them set in. I was losing control of my body. “Loki…”<br/>
“You’ve gifted me with such a lovely performance,” he said, lifting my left leg and holding it over his left arm. “Allow me to return the favor, my lovely Eleanor.”<br/>
I felt the tip of his member at my entrance, poking at me and causing a whimper to fall from my lips.<br/>
He moved his hips, his member entering my body.<br/>
I nearly screamed, my head falling back against his chest. My hips thrusted back against him, feeling him fill me completely. “Loki, please,” I moaned, my voice seeming to echo through the room.<br/>
“That’s it, my love. Moan my name. Scream for me.” He began thrusting roughly into me, pinning my body against the pole. “Feel my cock deep and thick inside of you.” He used his free hand to grope my right breast, pinching and pulled the nipple while kneading the flesh.<br/>
A scream came from my lips this time, my whole body jolting from his touch and thrusts. I thrusted back against him as efficiently as I could, loving the feeling of him. As I thrusted back, I felt the knot began to build in my core. “Loki, harder, please,” I begged.<br/>
“Hmm, I love when you beg, my love,” he groaned, nipping at my throat and shoulders.<br/>
“I can’t hold on much longer,” I told him, the knot tightening more and more as he thrusted into me.<br/>
“Then fall for me, Eleanor,” he grunted, his thrust becoming more erratic. “Fall for me and come around me cock.”<br/>
“Not without you,” I whimpered, turning my head up to kiss him.<br/>
He moaned against my lips, his right hand coming up and holding onto my neck.<br/>
Feeling his hand on my neck, the knot in my core snapped and I screamed into the kiss, my whole body shaking from the shocks from the orgasm.<br/>
He followed seconds after, shooting his thick, warm seed into my womb while holding me even closer to him.<br/>
We stood there for a minute or so, our breathing deep and uneven as we continued to kiss. During this, he took me completely in his arms and carried me over to the couch. He sat and placed me across his lap, his hands on my cheeks to cradle my face.<br/>
I pulled back slowly, my eyes fluttering open. I looked up at him, his eyes warm and his smile loving. “Hmm, did you like your dance?” I asked him, dropping my head to his shoulder.<br/>
“You are wonderful, my dear,” he complimented me, kissing my forehead. “I loved it.”<br/>
“Good.” A yawn escaped from my lips. “I would love a nap right now.”<br/>
He conjured a blanket and covered my body, cuddling me close. “Then sleep, my love. Rest and we shall play some more later.”<br/>
I smiled, closing my eyes and falling asleep against his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>